


My life is the definition of a gay disaster

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dark Comedy, Light Angst, Multi, Sexual Humor, Stupidity, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: When life says weird shit, you make a fanfic about it.(Warning lots of sexual talk and humor, i.e. Dildos will be made fun of. I fucking warned you)((I swear to god everyone I meet are weird as fuck.))





	1. Haksj

Uwu

*Roman, gets stuck up in tree and is rescued by Virgil*

Roman:I'M CLIMBING ANOTHER ONE

Literally everyone: nO

Uwu

Virgil at three a.m.: If I fucked myself would it be considered incest or masturbation?

Roman: Incest.

Virgil: Why? It's not really you-

Logan: Shut up and go take this back to the shower, I need sleep.

Uwu

Deceit: I'm gonna kermit suslide

*trys to go down slide but fails and falls off side*

Deceit: SUSLIDE HURTS LIKE A BITCH

Uwu

Remy: I need you~

(depressed) Deceit: why?

Remy: because I'm retarded and will fail the quiz without you~

Deceit: makes sense

Uwu

*Patton and Logan talking about what your attracted to now was you in your past life*

(out of nowhere) Remus: I'm a chipmunk!

Remy: so you like to fuck chipmucks? You likie that sweet chipmunk ass-

Remus: *slaps Remy*


	2. Uwu I'm depressio

Uwu

Remy: I need some more expressio for my depressio

Uwu

*Virgil and Remy talking about normal stuff for once*

Remus: hey did you know I watched a video where someone wrote a fanfic about buzz fucking woody-

Remy/Virgil: SHUT THE FUCK UP

Uwu

Deceit: Your ass is like a penny

Remus: cuz it's shiny-

Deceit: cuz it ain't worth anything anymore

Everyone: OOOOOHHHHH

Uwu

*everyone collecting garbage off ground*

*Patton comes around with trash bag asking for trash*

Virgil: well it's time i take my leave * fakes jumping in but slips and falls into*

Roman: WAIT FOR ME *jumps in bag of basically leaves with Virgil*

*everyone joins in with Patton starring at the wall like it's the office*

Uwu


	3. Who would top tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need new friends the ones I have right now confuse me

Remus - **bold bitch**

Remy- _italic thing_

Roman - uwu

Virgil- **_why_**

PAtton- **owo**

Logan- _I hate everyone_

Deceit -_** same**_

I would be top!

_ **no I would** _

lies! I am the smaller one so id be top!

_ **no you aren't dimwit, that's not even how that works! The larger one I on top-** _

_ **it's improper for the larger one to be one top~** _

_ **DON'T QUOTE BO BURNHAM BITCH-** _

_I need new friends_


	4. I know where you rest uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooofff

Sometimes death doesn't sound bad

**Don't say that-**

At least I would be away from remus

**I CAN HEAR YOU BITCH! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**

Stalker much?

*Logan repeatedly bashing head off wall*


	5. Red rose tea more like ew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red rose tea is disgusting

**Romeo and Juliet, more like people being retarded the entire play **

Fantastic

** my mom is making me drink tea that makes you feel better **

** So far it's made me gag, puke, and feel really dehydrated **

_ **you know life is great when you keep making friends even though you don't want to** _

at least you can make friends

**why are you like this**

_I don't feel good _

at least you don't feel like your phasing thought reality constantly

_shut up and let me suffer_

** _ why can't anyone make sense _ **


End file.
